Sialan kau, Yuuma!
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: #ANTAGONISTIC! Kisah Megurine Luka menghadapi musuh abadinya, Muroku Yuuma, yang membencinya karena salah paham. /"Sialan kau, Yuuma!"/ RnR, please!


Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mematut dirinya di cermin sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dilaksanakan dan gadis itu yakin sejuta persen kalau dia yang akan melakukan penyambutan. Luka sudah latihan pidato sejak beberapa malam yang lalu.

Dia memakai bando cokelat kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke sekolah dan berseru ' _ittekimasu_ ' pada sang kakak tercinta.

.

.

.

".. Selanjutnya, kita akan mendengarkan sambutan dari perwakilan siswa, peraih nilai tertinggi ujian masuk SMA Yonetama," pembawa acara berambut coklat itu menjeda kalimatnya. Luka merapikan blazernya yang sudah rapi dan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang pembawa acara. "Mari kita sambut, peraih nilai tertinggi ujian masuk SMA Yonetama, Muroku Yuuma."

Riuh tepuk tangan mengantarkan naiknya seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu ke atas panggung.

Luka dongkol di tempat. Ingin rasanya dia pingsan sekarang.

Luka sekarang hanya bisa menatap tajam pada pemuda bernama Muroku Yuuma yang sekarang sedang garuk-garuk kepala di atas panggung.

Luka tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat pada pemuda itu.

Sialan kau, Yuuma!

.

.

.

Luka mendatangi kelasnya setelah melihat papan pengumuman sambil misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

Bagaimana tidak, ternyata Luka harus sekelas dengan makhluk bernama Muroku Yuuma itu!

Luka menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi kelas dan melihat sebuah bangku tersisa...

... Tepat di belakang Yuuma.

Luka mendatangi bangkunya itu dengan berat hati.

Luka tiba-tiba terjungkal dan hampir saja jatuh kalau dia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Luka mengumpat dan melihat ke belakang.

Yuuma menjegal kaki Luka.

"Kau.." geram Luka sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dilihatnya Yuuma yang sedang menyeringai puas. Luka menghentakkan kakinya dan memilih untuk duduk daripada meladeni Yuuma yang mengajak berkelahi.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu, setelah liburan musim panas berlangsung, kegiatan belajar mengajar kembali dilanjutkan.

Pagi itu, Luka datang dengan wajah ceria. Kenangan saat dia berlibur ke kampung halaman sang ayah di daerah Nagano yang sejuk masih saja terkenang di benaknya.

Luka hendak mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ yang disimpannya di loker, tapi _uwabaki_ miliknya tidak ada di tempat. Lokernya kosong melompong.

Matanya berkeliling mencari tempat yang sekiranya dijadikan tangan-tangan jahil untuk menyembunyikan _uwabaki_ nya.

"Heh, Ketua Kelas,"

Luka segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Yuuma dengan sepasang _uwabaki_ miliknya.

"Sialan kau, Yuuma!"

Luka melempar Yuuma dengan tasnya dan lagi-lagi Yuuma dan Luka bertengkar.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Luka dari ruang guru setelah mengantar tugas anak-anak sekelas, Luka menemukan pensil mekaniknya hilang dari mejanya.

"Siapa pelakunya?!"

Duapuluh delapan mata bergulir menunjuk Yuuma. Yuuma bersiul-siul tak berdosa sambil memutar-mutar sebuah pensil mekanik.

"Oh, ini punyamu?" Yuuma menjatuhkan pensil mekaniknya.

KRAK!

"Maaf, tapi barangmu baru saja kuhancurkan."

Luka menggeram dan memungut patahan pensil mekaniknya.

"Sialan kau, Yuuma!"

.

.

.4

Satu tahun kemudian, Megurine Luka, untuk kesejuta kalinya mengaku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap salah satu anak buahnya yang suka, coret, hobi mengganggu hari-harinya itu.

Dilihatnya salinan absen sekelas di buku jurnalnya. Matanya pasti akan selalu tertuju pada makhluk yang namanya ia tulis khusus dengan tinta merah sebagai lambang kebencian yang amat mendalam. Jika moodnya sedang buruk karena makhluk itu, tangannya selalu gatal ingin mencoret nama diurut nomor 14 itu. Makhluk yang namanya ada di atas absen Luka itu bernama Muroku Yuuma.

Dan sudah setahun dua bulan sejak Luka menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, Luka sudah tak tahan lagi.

Luka sudah lelah dengan makhluk itu.

Luka nggak sanggup diginiin.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID © PUNYA DEVELOPER DAN PERUSAHAAN MASING-MASING**

 **FOR CHALLENGE ANTAGONISTIC**

 **HAPPY READING!~**

.

.

.

Luka mengabsen makhluk-makhluk penghuni kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dihitungnya satu demi satu kepala di dalam kelasnya.

"Shota, ada. Loli, ada. Terung-Es krim-Pisang, lengkap. Kacamata, lengkap. Idol, tumben masuk. Idol _wannabe_ , hadir. _Chuunibyou_ , ada," Luka menyapukan pandangannya kembali ke seisi kelas.

Kelasnya hilang satu personil.

"Ada yang tahu Yuuma-kun kemana?" Luka bertanya.

Spontan atensi sekelas beralih kepadanya dan gelengan kompak didapatnya. Luka menghela napas sambil menutup buku absen pegangannya.

Saat dia kembali duduk di bangkunya, pintu kelas terbuka dengan sebuah geseran super kasar dan makhluk, yang selama ini membuat Luka menderita migrain setiap harinya itu, datang.

"MINGGIR!" hardiknya pada Kagamine Rin yang kebetulan ikut numpang duduk di bangkunya. Rin terlonjak dan kabur dari tempat, kembali ke bangkunya sendiri dengan kaki gemetaran.

Yuuma melempar tasnya ke atas meja, membuat suara berdebam yang mengagetkan seisi kelas.

Luka hanya bisa mengelus dada, mencoba sabar.

"SETAN! SIAPA YANG BUANG BEKAS YOGURT DI LACIKU?!"

Botol yogurt melayang melewati jendela kelas yang terbuka dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara mengaduh dari bawah sana.

Luka membanting kepalanya ke meja. Baru beberapa puluh menit di dalam kelas dan Luka butuh asupan ibuprofen sekarang.

"AYO MENGAKU! SIAPA BUANG SAMPAH DISINI!"

Hening. Luka hanya menangkap tarikan napas dan hembusan napas sekelas anak-anak sekelasnya.

Luka menutup kupingnya dan merapal doa. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan dipanggil sang 'mahakuasa'.

"HEH, KETUA KELAS!"

Tuh, 'kan..

Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang malang dari atas meja, Luka menjawab dengan lesu, "Apa masalahmu sekarang?"

"Heh, apa kau tak bisa mengatur anak buahmu ini untuk piket dengan benar?!"

Luka menghela napas, diangkatnya kepalanya dari meja. Dilemparnya sebuah tatapan bosan untuk sang pengganggu, Yuuma.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulut dan berhenti menghardiki orang lain, karena satu-satunya orang yang lacinya jorok adalah milikmu dan tak ada satupun orang yang sudi menyentuh lacimu yang jorok itu!" balas Luka pedas nan dingin.

Yuuma diam.

Entah kenapa Luka merasa menang.

Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi tidaklah Luka duga.

BRAAKK!

Yuuma menghancurkan mejanya dengan satu pukulan.6

"AKU TAK SUDI PUNYA MEJA INI LAGI KALAU BEGITU! CARI YANG LAIN!"

Luka sudah tak tahan lagi.

Luka bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju bangku Yuuma yang anehnya berada di paling depan dekat pintu.

"Luka!"

Kamui Gakupo (biasa dipanggil Nasu), menarik tangan Luka dan Luka menepisnya.

Seisi kelas merapal doa, tak ingin ada lagi pertumpahan darah di kelas mereka. Baik Gakupo dan anak buahnya tak mau ikut campur, padahal mereka adalah sekelompok makhluk yang sudah lama menghidupi seni bela diri karate. Mereka justru tidak ingin menjadi korban pemukulan Luka yang sedang emosi. Secara nggak elite dibikin K.O sama perempuan.

Luka menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan makhluk berkupluk untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu.

"Apa? Kau mau melawanku?!"

Sejurus kemudian, Luka menarik ke bawah kerah Yuuma dan bersamaan dengan itu, Luka menghantam perut Yuuma dengan lututnya. Tak cukup sekali, sikut tangan Luka juga datang untuk menghajar punggung si merah jambu. Dengan kakinya, Luka mendorong Yuuma ke tembok dan pemuda itu segera merosot.

"Kuberitahu kau sesuatu yang penting, Muroku Yuuma. Tolong berhenti bertingkah seenaknya disini." ucap Luka dingin. Luka melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap bengis sang biang kerok yang terduduk di depannya.

Yuuma menyeringai lalu tertawa iblis. Luka mengerutkan keningnya dan dalam satu gerakan tak kasat mata, Luka dijatuhkan dengan cepat dan kepalanya menghantam meja di belakangnya.

Luka meringis dan menatap langit-langit kelasnya dengan pandangan buram juga berputar.

Telinganya menangkap jerit beberapa siswi di kelasnya juga geraman marah sekelompok siswa.

Caci maki untuk Yuuma terdengar dan Rin juga Miku, si idol wannabe, membantu Luka berdiri.

"Luka-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku. Luka mengangguk pelan.

Gakupo dan teman-temannya menyudutkan Yuuma, membekuknya bak seorang penjahat, dan menggiringnya keluar kelas lewat pintu kelas mereka yang satunya lagi.

Rin dan Miku mendudukkan Luka di kursi Yuuma. Rin berinisiatif pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil sebungkus es.

Luka benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa tadi dia bisa sampai sekalap itu. Citranya sebagai perempuan bijaksana dan baik hati hancur sudah.

 _Ah, sudahlah!_

Saat Rin datang dengan sekantung es di tangannya, wali kelasnya datang dengan ekspresi marah. Wali kelas mereka, Tonio-sensei, melihat kelasnya didikannya yang kacau-balau. Matanya segera mencari sang tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"MEGURINE-SAN! SEPULUH MENIT LAGI KUTUNGGU KAU DI RUANGANKU!"

BLAM!

Air mata yang terkumpul di sudut mata Luka jatuh seiring ditutupnya pintu kelas mereka dengan sebuah geseran keras.

Wajar Luka menangis. Dia sudab terlalu lama memendam semua ini sendirian.

Luka menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas roknya. Satu demi satu tetes air matanya berjatuhan ke atas permukaan rok sekolahnya itu.

"Luka-san," Miku memegang bahu Luka yang bergetar. "Ka-kami akan membelamu, kok! Aku akan menemanimu ke ruangan Toni-sensei!"

Miku berusaha menghibur begitu juga dengan Rin.

"Terima kasih."

Untuk sementara ini, Luka hanya sanggup mengatakan kalimat itu.

Luka berdiri dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan menghadapi Tonio-sensei. Kalian tolong bereskan kekacauan di sini," ucap Luka sambil memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, 'ya!"

Mengantar kepergian Luka, Miku dan Rin hanya bisa melambaikan tangan sementara yang lain sibuk bergunjing mengenai kelanjutan kasus Yuuma.

.

.

.

Luka keluar dari ruang guru dengan helaan napas lega. Luka tidak dimarahi kali ini, Gakupo dan kawan-kawannya menjadi saksi yang kuat untuk membela dirinya di hadapan Tonio-sensei. Mereka menceritakan dari A sampai Z kesalahan Yuuma selama sekelas dengannya. Dengan satu konklusi yang jelas bahwa semua masalah di kelas berasal dari Yuuma seorang. Hanya dia.

Berdasarkan keputusan rapat wali kelas dan kepala sekolah, sekolah memutuskan mengskors Yuuma selama dua minggu.

Tapi ada satu fakta lain yang dilihat Luka barusan.

Kupluk hijau muda yang selama ini menutupi sebagian rambut Yuuma ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu. Luka tak bisa memastikan apa itu, tapi ada sesuatu di atas kening Yuuma yang ditutupi oleh rambut depannya.

"Minggir kau!" Yuuma menghardik Luka sambil mendorongnya ke pinggir.

"Memang kurang lebar, 'ya, jalan untukmu sampai-sampai kau harus menghardiki semua yang orang yang berada dalam jarak dua puluh senti denganmu?" Luka bertanya sengit.

Yuuma mendecih sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Heh, selamat, 'ya! Nikmati duniamu yang penuh kebahagian itu!"

"Ha?!" Luka memekik tak mengerti.

Punggung Yuuma menghilang ketika dia berbelok ke koridor yang satunya, koridor menuju ruang loker.

Luka, lagi-lagi, menghela napas dan meneruskan perjalanannya kembali ke kelas. Dilirik jam yang tersampir manis di tangan kirinya. Sudah jam sembilan. Jam pelajaran hari ini sudah berlangsung selama empat puluh menit.

Luka mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Dunia memang memusingkan!

.

.

.

Langit sudah bersemu merah ketika Luka pulang dari rapat bersama ketua kelas seluruh angkatan bersama kepala sekolah dan beberapa staf. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu meringis kala dirinya melepas jepitan rambut yang mengikat rambutnya itu. Seharusnya tadi dia mengikuti nasihat Rin untuk tidak menguncir rambut sepunggungnya.

Kepala Luka berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Kepala Luka cuma sebentar terkena kompres es batu, ralat, air dingin. Tentu saja, saat Luka kembali dari ruang guru untuk tadi pagi, sekantung es yang dibawa Rin dari ruang kesehatan sudah keburu mencair.

Luka mengelus kepalanya sayang.

Luka benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Kami-sama karena telah menganugerahinya sebuah kepala yang sangat kuat luar-dalam.

Luka sampai di depan kelasnya yang beda satu koridor dengan ruang loker sepatu. Melalui satu jendela kelasnya yang kebetulan selalu dibiarkan terbuka, Luka mengintip ke dalam kelas yang baru dua bulan dihuninya bersama duapuluh sembilan anak yang lain.

Manik azurenya tertumbuk pada satu benda di depan lemari peralatan kelasnya. Sebuah tas dekil bin jorok yang tergeletak di dekat ember pel.

Luka memutuskan memeriksa tas tersebut. Siapa tahu saja isinya bom atau semacamnya.

Luka mulai membayangkan dirinya diliput koran atau media masa lainnya karena menemukan bom dan berhasil menjauhkan sekolah dari ancaman kerusakan juga kerugian.

Luka akan menjabat predikat ketua kelas terbaik seluruh angkatan di tahun ini, sebuah predikat yang selalu diincar Luka agar bisa meraih posisi ketua Komite Kedisplinan Sekolah.

Sebuah predikat yang posibilitas kemenangannya hanya 0,01 persen karena kehadiran Yuuma di kelas yang diketuainya.

Luka masuk ke dalam kelasnya lewat pintu kedua dan mengambil tas tersebut.

Luka meletakkan tas tersebut di atas salah satu meja dan mulai menarik retsleting tas tersebut.

Sialnya, di tengah jalan, retsleting tas dekil itu macet. Cuma seperempat bagiannya saja yang terbuka.

Luka mendumel, kalau begini akan susah melihat isinya.

Luka memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas tersebut dan merogoh-rogoh isinya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh," gumam Luka.

Tangan Luka menarik keluar sebuah note kecil dari tas tersebut.

Dia membalik sampul note itu dan menemukan biodata singkat dan foto si mahluk penganggu di halaman pertamanya.

Hampir saja Luka hendak melempar benda itu kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau tindakan melempar benda tak berdosa itu tindakan tidak berwibawa.

Luka mengerling pada jam tangan tercinta. Masih jam enam. Dia melirik tas dekil milik si penganggu, Yuuma, dan menghela napas.

Dia menyambar tas itu dengan berat hati dan membaca sekali lagi alamat yang tertera pada buku notenya. Dia harus mengantar tas itu kepada sang pemiliknya.

.

.

.

Luka berdiri di depan pintu kamar flat kecil bernomor 002. Dibacanya sekali lagi alamat di buku note tersebut.

Luka tak percaya jika selama ini Yuuma bertempat tinggal di sebuah ruangan yang luasnya (yang Luka perkirakan) bahkan hanya empat tatami itu.

"Luka?"

Luka berbalik dan menemukan satu pemuda yang dikenalinya sebagai kakak kandungnya, Luki. "Lho? Onii-san? Ngapain?" Luka bertanya.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya begitu, Luka," balas Luki. "Kamu ngapain?"

"Mengantar barang yang ketinggalan."

Luka menunjukkan tas dekil di tangannya dan Luki mengangguk-angguk paham. "Pulang sana. Bilang sama Kaa-san aku akan pulang agak malam. Aku mau mengerjakan makalah bersama temanku."

Luki mengarahkan matanya pada pintu di sebelah kanan pintu kamar Yuuma.

Pintu terbuka dan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda berkacamata muncul. Luka mengenal pemuda itu sebagai Nakajima Gumo, teman kampus Luki yang paling sering main ke rumah.

"Luki, buruan! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Gumo berseru itu sambil menarik Luki dari Luka.

"Aku duluan, 'ya, Luka! Bi-"

BLAM!

Luka kicep. Teman kakaknya memang luar biasa semua.

Luka kembali ke tujuan yang sebenarnya. Semoga tidak ada penganggu lagi, pikirnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengetuk pintu kayu tipis itu.

Setelah tiga ketukan kecil dan nyaring, Luka menunggu.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Luka mengetuk sekali lagi dan tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Luka mendengus. Kenapa di zaman seperti ini masih ada bangunan tempat tinggal ramai seperti flat tidak mempunyai semacam bel atau interkom.

Ketukan ketiga. Kali ini Luka mengetuk lebih keras. "Permisi!" ucapnya.

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Cuma ada umpatan kasar bervolume keras dari kamar Gumo yang mengeluh karena kertas laporan mereka terbanjur kopi.

Luka mendesah. Dia sudah membuang waktunya selama satu jam.

Saat Luka hendak menggantungkan tas tersebut di kenop pintu, pintu terbuka setengah bagian oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Kau siapa?" dia bertanya dengan nada tak senang. Ditatapnya Luka seperti orang mencurigakan. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya menyipit tajam.

Luka terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya bersuara kembali. "Saya temannya Yuuma-kun. Saya kemari mau mengantarkan ini."

Luka menunjukkan tas itu. Pria itu merampas tas Yuuma dari tangan Luka secepat kilat.

"Pergilah."

Bahu Luka didorong pelan dan pintu ditutup.

Luka baru saja diusir.

Luka mengedikkan bahunya sambil menggeleng pelan sebelum dia memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari bangunan itu.

Luka membungkuk kecil pada penjaga bangunan flat yang sedang menyapu halaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Di depan Luka sekarang berdiri sang penganggu dengan pakaian bebasnya. Kupluk masih menutup kepalanya.

"Minggir, jangan halangi jalanku!"

Luka bergeser tapi Yuuma tetap menghadangnya. Yuuma menarik tangan Luka dan membawanya ke sebuah gang sepi.

Yuuma memojokkannya ke tembok dan menatap Luka tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Apa kau ingin menyebarkan isu yang tidak-tidak ke seisi sekolah?!"

Luka berdecak dan mendorong Yuuma. "Jangan asal tuduh sembarangan, bodoh! Minggir!"

Tangan Luka ditarik kasar oleh Yuuma dan diputar ke balik punggungnya.

Luka otomatis menjerit dan meronta. "Le-lepaskan! Kau ingin mematahkan tanganku?!"

"Apa tujuanmu?!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau ingin menghancurkan aku lebih dari ini, 'kan?!"

"Ha?! Kau ngomong apa sih? Kau melantur! Lepas!"

Yuuma menjatuhkan Luka dalam satu gerakan.

"Aku tak percaya! Ayahmu menangkap ayahku untuk kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit dan menghancurkan keluarga kami seketika! Kau pikir setelah itu akan mempercayaimu?! Apa bedanya ayah dan anak? Kau pasti ingin menghancurkanku juga, 'kan?!"

Luka berkedip. Di hadapannya, ada wajah Yuuma yang ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan.

"Yuuma,"

Luka menyebut nama kecil sang penganggu.

Yuuma menarik Luka untuk berdiri dengan cara yang agak sedikit kasar.

Luka masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih berusaha memahami kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Yuuma.

Tangan kanan Yuuma terangkat ke langit sementara tangan kirinya terkepal sempurna di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku membencimu, Megurine."

Luka memejamkan matanya, menunggu sengatan perih juga panas akibat ditampar.

Luka masih setia menunggu, namun sengatan itu tak kunjung datang.

Yang ada justru sebuah desisan dari mulut Yuuma.

"Aku membencimu dari dasar lubuk hatiku, Megurine. Terima kasih karena sudah mengacaukan hidupku."

Luka membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat pemuda yang dicapnya sebagai penganggu itu hanya menggantung tangannya di langit tanpa menggerakkannya sedikit pun.

Luka jadi berang dibuatnya.

Kalau marah tinggal marah saja! Toh, tadi dia sudah sempat membanting Luka ke tanah.

"Kalau kau mau pukul aku, ayo pukul!" tantang Luka. "Selama ini kau menghalang-halangi jalanku untuk menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah hanya karena itu?!"

Tangan Yuuma jatuh dengan lunglai, kepalanya menunduk tak berdaya.

"Selama ini kau mengacaukan hari-hariku di sekolah karena masalah seperti ini?!"

PLAK!

Luka menampar Yuuma dengan keras. "Kalau kau marah dan tidak suka padaku, kau tinggal bilang saja! Permisi!"

Luka pergi, meninggalkan Yuuma yang sibuk dengan mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat ditampar Luka.

.

.

.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Luka masih kepikiran soal kejadian tadi sore. Dia menampar Yuuma, makhluk yang dia benci selama ini.

Yuuma mengganggunya selama ini karena punya masalah dengan sang ayah dan setelah Luka menanyakan itu pada sang ayah, penyataan Yuuma setengah ada benarnya. Ayah Yuuma ditangkap tiga tahun lalu atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Ayah Yuuma terbukti membunuh istrinya sendiri tapi Yuuma masih saja beranggapan jika ibunya bunuh diri. Alasan Yuuma, sebagai orang pertama yang waktu itu melihat ibunya tergantung kaku di langit-langit kamar mandi, mempercayai testimoninya sendiri adalah karena Yuuma tahu jika ibunya depresi dengan kelakuan sang ayah. Yuuma yakin ayahnya sama sekali tak bersalah. Sekuat apapun ayah Luka membuktikan bahwa ayah Yuuma yang membunuh ibunya sendiri, Yuuma tetap tak terima.

Seharusnya, tahun ini ayah Yuuma bisa dibebaskan. Tapi beliau memilih untuk bunuh diri saat tahun kedua beliau berada di hotel prodeo.

Karena itulah, Yuuma mengganggu Luka. Yuuma tak mungkin menganggu ayah Luka.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Luka?" Ayah Luka bertanya lalu menyesap teh yang dihidang Luka.

Luka menggeleng. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa tentang keluarga Muroku?"

Luka mendesah sambil mendekap bantal sofa di pangkuannya. "Begitulah."

Luka menyadari tatapan menuntut cerita dari sang ayah.

Luka menarik napas sebelum mulai bercerita. "Selama ini Yuuma menggangguku karena dendam. Aku dan dia masih harus satu sekolah sampai satu tahun beberapa bulan lagi," ungkap Luka. "Dia pasti tak akan mendengarkan ceritaku. Dia itu keras kepala! Aku harus bagaimana, Tou-san?"

Ayah Luka dengan santai meletakkan kembali cangkir teh ke tatakannya.

"Tumben minta saran."

Luka mendengus.

"Tou-san meledekku?"

"Haha, tentu saja tidak," balas sang ayah sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menarik koran. "Tou-san sakit perut, Luka cari sendiri jalan keluarnya. Luka, 'kan, sudah besar."

Sang ayah menepuk kepala Luka pelan sebelum akhirnya terbirit-birit menuju toilet.

Luka mengacak rambutnya lalu merebahkan diri di atas sofa yang tadi didudukinya bersama sang ayah.

Ayahnya benar. Luka harus mencari sendiri penyelesaian kasusnya.

Percuma saja dia putri dari seorang detektif kepolisian kalau bahkan dia tak bisa menyelesaikan kasusnya sendiri!

Luka **harus** mengakhirinya, cepat atau lambat.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**.

.

.

.

.

Megurine Luka membanting sebuah folder besar ke atas meja kayunya.

Jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam erat gagang interkom. Bibir berpoles lipstik itu digigitnya pelan. Manik azurenya bergerak kesana kemari dengan liar. Sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, menciptakan melodi tak beraturan.

Luka panik.

Luka khawatir.

Luka stress.

"Inspektur Megurine!"

Anak buahnya yang berambut putih itu memberi hormat sebelum memberi laporan.

"Inspektur, kami berhasil melacak keberadaan Muroku Yuuma!"

Pupil Luka melebar dan dia segera menarik jaket di kursinya.

"Siapkan mobil!" perintahnya yang disambut oleh seruan patuh sang anak buah.

.

.

.

Luka mengeluarkan pistol dari laci dasbor mobilnya dan memastikan magasin senjata kesayangannya itu masih diisi amunisi.

Luka turun dari mobil dan bergabung dengan bawahan-bawahannya yang sedang mengatur rencana penggrebekan.

Muroku Yuuma adalah pengedar morfin yang sudah dikejar Luka selama bertahun-tahun. Yuuma adalah gembong narkoba yang paling lihai berkutik dari kejaran petugas. Bukan satu atau dua kali dia berkutik dari kejaran Luka dan anak buahnnya.

Kali ini, Luka pastikan mereka tak akan gagal meringkus Yuuma.

Luka dan dua orang anak buahnya bergerak sesuai perintah seusai dibubarkan oleh komandan mereka. Dengan senjata di depan dada, Luka memimpin jalan ke arah pintu depan gedung yang menjadi tempat transaksi Yuuma dengan kliennya.

Luka mengeluarkan isyarat tangannya sebelum bergerak lebih banyak lagi.

Luka merapatkan dirinya ke tembok dan anak buahnya mengikutinya dengan cepat.

Luka mengeluarkan lencananya dan keluar dari persembunyiannya bersamaan dengan kelompok lain.

Tepat di hadapannya Yuuma sedang berdiri dan menghitung jumlah uang di dalam sebuah koper.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! KAMI DARI DEPARTEMEN PENGENDALIAN NARKOBA DAERAH KANTO!" teriak Luka sekuat tenaga mendahului Komandannya.

Yuuma menyeringai sambil menutup kopernya sementara klien dan anak buahnya sibuk mengeluarkan senjata.

Satu demi satu peluru dimuntahkan oleh kedua pihak dan Luka bersama anak buahnya bergerak untuk meringkus Yuuma.

Yuuma menodongkan senjatanya ke arah dada Luka begitupun sebaliknya.

Yuuma menyeringai sambil menatap Luka dingin.

"Megurine,"

TRAK!

Luka mengangkat tangannya, mengisyratkan anak buahnya jangan dulu menembak.

"Yuuma,"

Luka membalas sama dinginnya.

"Aku masih membencimu."

Luka memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu." tangkas Luka tak ingin lebih banyak bercakap-cakap dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Ayo akhiri ini semua." Yuuma menyeringai. "Kemari, Luka."

Luka berdecak sambil melangkah mendekati pria berambut merah jambu itu.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu dan taruh tanganmu di belakang kepala! Cepat!" perintah Luka.

Yuuma menjatuhkan senjata dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Luka melotot dan baru saja dia ingin membentak Yuuma, Yuuma mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk segienam dan melemparnya ke arah Luka.

"Sialan kau, Yuuma!"

BLARRRR!

Ledakan sekuat 180 desibel dan serangan enam juta kandela cahaya, memaksa Luka untuk melindungi dirinya, mengabaikan untuk sementara sang buronan.

Beberapa detik berlalu saat Luka berhasil mengendalikan dirinya setelah serangan cahaya juga suara yang memusingkan, Luka sadar jika hanya anak buah Yuuma, klien dan anak buahnya yang tersisa, berhasil diamankan kelompok-kelompok lain.

Yuuma lagi-lagi kabur.

Luka tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus.

"YUUUMAAAAA!"

Dan raungan Luka yang menyebut musuh abadinya itu selalu menjadi penutup aksi penggrebekan para Matori* kebanggaan daerah Kanto.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note:**

 ***Matori : drug cops of the Narcotic Control in Japan (penulis mengaku dia keracunan nonton SWITCH)**

 **Halo, Mbekkk /hush/**

 **Uhuk, kembali dengan Arisa dengan fanfiksi gajenya. Kali ini saya menistakan Luka dengan sangat parah /ketawa. Ini naskah udah lama banget. Tadinya karakternya dua orang preman ganteng di fandom sebelah tapi yahh... karena saya masih malu-malu, saya memutuskan untuk ganti karakter dan mengikutkan naskah ini untuk challenge :3**

 **Dan lagi saya lagi ngefans sama Yuuma!~ Suaranya lumayan ganteng~ Kenapa saya baru sadar sekarang?! orz**

 **Saya masih agak yakin. Orang jadi jahat karena salah paham itu manusiawi, 'kan?**

 **Udah ah, syudah malam (malah udah kemalaman)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Harap tinggalkan jejak~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kambing, maksudnya, Yagitarou Arisa out!~**


End file.
